Darkness Manipulation
The ability to control shadows and use them to create darkness. Also Called *Shadow Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Dark cover *Erebokinesis Capabilities The user can control and manipulate darkness in surrounding areas. Limitation *Some users may have to be in sync with darkness *Users need to be in check with their emotions *May be overwhelmed by Light Manipulation or Light Generation Associations *Some users may be able to possess the abilities of Darkforce Manipulation *If one can master darkness's true nature, they may be able to control Nothingness Manipulation *Can be used in a way that the darkness gains the power of a black hole, thus aquiring a sub-power of Gravitation Manipulation *If contacted by any hellish magic user may develop Hellfire Manipulation *Can be use during Demonic Mimicry Applications *Darkness Energy Constructs *Modification of user's body through shadows/dark energy *Darkness Energy Blasts *Ability to absorb shadows/dark energy into the body to increase physical capabilities *Darkness Force-field Generation *Darkness Cloaking *Darkness Telekinesis *Life-Force Absorption *Darkness Teleportation *Shadow Mimicry *Shadow Absorption *Flight *Minor Gravity Manipulation, given the ability to create miniature/large black holes *Limited Invisibility, similar to Randall Blake, a Chromatic who controls Darkness *Darkness Mists *Darkness Summoning Known Users *Raven (Teen Titans) *Trigon (Teen Titans) *The Shade (DC Comics) *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Gekko Moriah (One Piece) *Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) *Brain/Zero (Fairy Tail) *Jose Porla (Fairy Tail) *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) *Dark-type/Ghost-type (Pokemon) *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) *Yuzuki Mikage (Jigoku Shoujo: Mitsuganae) *Ai Enma (Hell Girl) *Unicron (Transformers) *Galvatron (Transformers: Cybertron) *Peter Pan, though his shadow is sentient and usually tries to escape him. (Peter Pan) *Ebon (Static Shock) *Nemesis Prime (Transformers: Armada) *The Darkness (Top Cow/Image Comics) *The Makuta species (BIONICLE) *Toa of Darkness (BIONICLE) *Highly royal dark mane (Mane-online) *Shaidar Haran (The Wheel of Time) *Hikaru (The Red Team) *Pride(Full Metal Alchemist) *Khan (Paradox Saga) *Nightmare Master (Paradox Saga) *Nico di Angelo (Percy Jackson and The Olympians) *Nero the Sable (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII) *Darklight (New Earth) *Darkstar (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *The Dark'' (Card Captor Sakura)'' *The Shadow'' (Card Captor Sakura)'' *Erebos (Greek Mythology) *Dark Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Dark Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty/Kingdom Hearts series) *Some Chromatics can control darkness (Mutant X) *Hades (Mythology) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) *Rumia (Touhou Project) *Moonchild (Wild Cards series) *Faraboo the Caretaker (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Black*Star (Soul Eater) Gallery 121867-113498-the-darkness_super.jpg|The Darkness (Top Cow/Image Comics). Dark Jak Dark Blast.png|Having been expiremented with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter series) can channel his power into dark energy, creating it into dark energy blasts, electricity, and turn invisible. 180px-Prophecy.jpg|Being an expert in ancient sorcery, Raven (Teen Titans) can generate dark energy and manipulate in any way she desires. Marshall D. Teach Yami Yami no Mi.jpg|Having eaten the Devil's Fruit of the Yami Yami no mi, Marshall D. Tech/Blackbeard (One Piece) can control darkness, giving to control gravity, create pocket dimesions,nullify one's power, absorb the area around him. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations